summoners_war_fffandomcom-20200214-history
Rift Hydras
Rift Hydras are powerful natural five creatures who can only be obtained from the Rift Beasts. When a Rift is completed with Rank A- or more, the player will receive 1 shard which corresponds to the Rift Beast type. Once the player collects 5,000 shards, then a Rift Hydra can be summoned. LEADER SKILLS APPLY TO RIFT BEASTS AND THE RAID BEAST (LEVELS 1-5) Fire Rift Hydra Type: Attack Stats: TBA Leader Skill: Increases the Attack Power of allies in Raids by 44%. Skills Skill 1: Fire Hydra: Attacks the target enemy, inflicting a branding effect for 2 turns with a 50% chance. In addition, you will strike again with a 30% chance consecutively. Skill 2: Hydra of War: Gains counter-attack and an attack bar and critical rate boost for 2 turns. In addition, you will deal powerful damage to all enemies. in 4 turns. Skill 3: Rift of Worlds: Attacks all enemies 3 times with powerful fire. This attack will deal more damage based on the number of harmful effects on the targets. In addition, this attack will deal 30% more damage per hit if used in rift battles. in 5 turns. Water Rift Hydra Type: HP Stats: TBA Leader Skill: Increases the Attack Speed of allies in Raids by 33%. Skills Skill 1: Water Hydra: Attacks the target enemy, inflicting a glancing hit effect for 2 turns with a 50% chance. In addition, you will strike again with a 30% chance consecutively. Skill 2: Hydra of Life: Attacks the target enemy 3 times. This attack lands three random harmful effects which last for 2 turns each with a 75% chance. Damage is proportionate to your Max HP. in 5 turns. Skill 3: Raging Hybrid (Passive): Reduces all damage dealt on yourself by 15% and all damage dealt on allies by 20%. In addition, you will counter-attack everytime you are attacked. Effect. Wind Rift Hydra Type: Support Stats: TBA Leader Skill: Increases the HP of allies in Raids by 44%. Skills Skill 1: Wind Hydra: Attacks the target enemy twice, inflicting damage proportionate to your attack speed. In addition, you will recover the attack bar of the ally with the lowest attack bar by 15%, each time you land a critical hit. Skill 2: Hydra of Speed: Recovers the attack bar of yourself and one target ally by 100%. In addition, all allies will receive a speed boost for 3 turns. in 5 turns. Skill 3: Nagaroth's Blessing: Removes the harmful effects off all allies and increases their Attack Bar by 30%. In addition, you will reduce the skill cool-time of all allies by 2. in 7 turns. Light Rift Hydra Type: Defense Stats: TBA Leader Skill: Increases the Defense of allies in Raids by 44%. Skills Skill 1: Light Hydra: Attacks the enemy, dealing damage that ignores the enemy's defense. Damage dealt is proportionate to your Defense. Skill 2: Hydra of Defense: Grants a defense buff to all allies and yourself for 3 turns. In addition, all allies will recover their HP by 25% for 2 turns. The healing effect cannot be removed and resists unrecoverable. in 5 turns. Skill 3: Rift God (Passive): All attacks from allies have a 20% chance of ignoring the opponent's defense. In addition, your HP will recover by 15%, everytime an ally ignores the opponent's defense when attacking. Effect. Dark Rift Hydra Type: Attack Stats: TBA Leader Skill: Increases the Resistance of all allies in Raids by 55%. Skills Skill 1: Dark Hydra: Attacks all enemies, reducing their attack power for 2 turns with a 50% chance. In addition, you will attack consecutively with a 30% chance. Skill 2: Orbs of Darkness: Attacks the target enemy 10 times. The damage of this attack cannot exceed the enemy's MAX HP and inflicts continuous damage which lasts for 1 turn with a 20% chance with each hit. in 5 turns. Skill 3: Requiem (Passive): all allies have a 15% chance of striking again when using a skill. Effect.